Game Over, Kacchan
by bxcuj
Summary: Apretó entonces los ojos con fuerza. No importaba qué tanto le presionase su compañero, esta vez Deku no cedería ante sus caprichos y esperaría, lento y doloroso, a que Kacchan se diera por vencido, porque ya nada era como antes, y las posibilidades de ser el número uno estaban a su favor. [KatsuDeku]


**D** escargo de Responsabilidad: **B** oku no Hero Academia **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **A** dvertencia: **Y** aoi, BL. One-Shot. Lime.

 **P** areja: Izuku **/** Katsuki.

* * *

 **Game Over, Kacchan.**

—Demonios, ¿qué tanto miras, nerd?

Katsuki solo había dedicado medio segundo para mirarlo a los ojos y soltarle lo dicho anteriormente antes de arremeter contra su cuello, sediento de su piel, hambriento de los gemidos que soltaba, provocando que la pregunta que había estado rondando en su mente desapareciera por unos momentos, más concentrado en el placer doloroso que le provocaban las mordidas del mayor, que habían cambiado de camino y ahora atacaban sin piedad la piel de sus clavículas, marcando todo a su paso. Pero cuando las manos ásperas se volvieron inquietas bajo su camiseta, sabiendo que pronto su nueva prenda recién comprada acabaría desgarrada y quemada por esas mismas manos, la pregunta apareció de nuevo, impidiéndole continuar el rollo del rubio.

—Ka... Kacchan —balbuceó entre jadeos, encontrado fuerza en sus manos para apartarlo lo suficiente—, ¿por q-qué...?

Su expresión de irritación le respondió aquello, mas no abrió la boca para soltar palabra alguna. Sí, le había entendido con esa mirada rojiza llena de fastidio, mirada que le advertía que si seguía preguntando idioteces, se hartaría de todo, y como no quiso tentar a su suerte y al fastidio de Katsuki, que por cierto tenía un limite bastante limitado, mantuvo la boca cerrada lo más que pudo, o al menos evitó preguntar, porque mantener la boca cerrada mientras Bakugou acariciaba todo a su paso, era un tanto imposible.

¿Cómo había acabado de esa manera, con su compañero manoseándolo de una forma casi alarmante, con el único soporte tras de él que la fría pared? No tenía idea y tampoco importaba. Vale, sí importaba, y mucho. Cuando lograba recuperar parte de la lucidez que Katsuki le robaba con sus besos salvajes, no podía evitar que su cabeza se llenara una y otra vez de esas interrogantes que lo golpeaban de forma dolorosa desde hace bastante tiempo. Ni en sus momentos de paz, los cuales eran cuando el rubio no estaba cerca y se encontraba tranquilo y con el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de esas situaciones, lograba hallar una respuesta coherente por sí mismo. Había comenzado volviendo al principio, a esos lejanos meses en el que se vio a sí mismo compartiendo un beso violento con el que alguna vez fue el causante de sus pesadillas. Aún no sabía cómo había acabado pegado a sus labios, solo recordaba el brusco jalón en su mano y a su mente maquinando a máxima potencia que pronto tendría que soportar la explosiva personalidad de Kacchan junto con sus explosivas manos, pero por supuesto que se encontró con otro escenario y con el miedo latente de que no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

 _— ¿Qué... Qué fue e-eso, Kacchan?_

 _— ¿Qué mierda piensas que fue, estúpido?_

La vergüenza y el miedo que sentía no se comparaba con la ira que reflejaba el rostro de su compañero en aquel entonces, una expresión de la que había sido causante tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, y que en esos momentos, contemplando como sus manos dejaban escapar explosiones continúas, no tenía ni la mayor idea de por qué estaba ahí, pero lo estaba. Cuando su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás debido a una de las explosiones del mayor, que ya había desaparecido aprovechando la reciente nube de humo, se preguntó entonces si no habría sido su imaginación, y casi se quema la cabeza de tantas vueltas que le dio al asunto, hasta que el mismo Bakugou se le confirmó robando un nuevo beso de sus labios dentro de las vestidores, después de que todos se había ido. Claro, eso solo contestó a su pregunta si sobre había sido su imaginación o algo así, pero no a todas las otras, que comenzaban a acumularse con rapidez en su mente y a las que nunca lograba sacar de ese lugar, porque Katsuki no le permitía decirlas o las ignoraba deliberadamente

"¿Por qué continúas con esto?", pensó vagamente, consciente de que una de las ansiosas manos del rubio se metía con brusquedad dentro de su pantalón, sintiendo todo a su paso, decidido a hacer sufrir al menor jugando con la pronunciada erección que se encontraba oculta tras la ropa interior, pero que, sin embargo, sentía latente en su mano. Su mano libre, la que no se dedicaba a darle tortuosas caricias en su entrepierna, apretaba con fuerza una de sus caderas, creando pequeñas explosiones que sabía —y ansioso de verlas después— que dejarían quemaduras leves, quemaduras que luego Izuku tocaría con delicadeza, deseando volver a sentir la calidez de las manos que se las habían hecho, deseándolo volver a tenerlo como lo tenía en esos momentos. O como Kacchan lo tenía a él.

Ignoraba en qué momento habían acabado en su cama, con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio, sentado sobre él y aferrándose a su ancha y fuerte espalda como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Y es que no encontraba otra forma de soportar la placentera sensación que recorría hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta el último rincón que Bakugou tocaba con sus manos. Una parte de él, la que todavía seguía preocupándose por el bienestar del mayor incluso en momentos como ese, se preguntaba de forma vaga si no le importaría que su espalda quedara llena de sus rasguños, rasguños que él mismo hacía cuando las sensaciones provocadas por Katsuki se volvían cada vez más feroces, porque Kacchan era feroz, sin duda, feroz y torturador. Siempre encontraba nuevos métodos para hacerlo sufrir, para hacerle soltar las pequeñas lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de guardar de la vista del chico. La mayor y la que más parecía disfrutar de usar, era la de comenzar con lentitud, luego aumentar todo hasta el punto de que solo los gemidos incontenibles de Midoriya inundaran las cuatro paredes, y después, cuando el más pequeño se creía apunto de desfallecer, detenerse de golpe y comenzar de nuevo con la desesperante lentitud, riéndose con aquella maldad mezclada con la excitación en su oído, aprovechando de jalar con sus incisivos el lóbulo de su oreja y provocando que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran.

—Ruega por ello, Deku —murmuró entonces, gustoso de ver su expresión lasciva y desesperada—. Ruega y, quizás, decida tener compasión por ti.

Deku apretó los ojos con fuerza. Cada vez que se encontraban en esa situación ocurría algo parecido y, de alguna manera, sabía que verlo rogar creaba cierta satisfacción en el rubio, satisfacción que, contraria a las veces anteriores, se negaría a complacer tanto como se lo permitiese su cuerpo deseoso de más, deseoso de él.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar lo más posible lo doloroso que se estaba volviendo todo eso, y vio la chispa de furia en los ojos rojos del chico, algo que sabía que ocurriría. También sabía que, el simple hecho de negarse a alguna petición de su parte, haría que Katsuki también se desesperase por el placer de moverse dentro de él. ¿Cuánto durarían en esa batalla silenciosa? No mucho a juzgar por los movimientos involuntarios de Bakugou, que entre más pasaba el tiempo, más aumentaba el agarre en la parte trasera de sus muslos, rechinando los dientes y negándose a moverse antes de que Izuku pronunciara palabra.

—Deku —pronunció con voz rasposa, el susodicho lo miró mordiéndose los labios, igual de acalorado—. Mal... Maldita s-sea, solo dilo...

Había embestido otra vez, hundiéndose por completo en el menor y quedándose ahí sin moverse, provocando que los labios ya rojos de Midoriya expulsaran un gemido bastante alto. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, mordió su propia lengua y se mantuvo fijo en su decisión, clavando las uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Katsuki, que gruñó en su oído como un perro furioso. Estaba ganando, y ambos lo sabían. No importaba qué tanto lo presionase su compañero, esta vez Deku no cedería ante sus caprichos y esperaría, lento y doloroso, a que Kacchan se diera por vencido, algo que, viendo cómo su paciencia llegaba a su límite, pasaría en poco tiempo.

—Ruega... tú, Kacchan.

Lo había dicho contra el hombro del rubio, mordiéndolo con fuerza en el camino, saboreando el sabor de la sangre en su lengua, consciente de que había creado el efecto deseado cuando un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Ansioso, levantó su rostro y buscó en la oscuridad de la habitación el rostro de Bakugou, anhelando poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, el contacto no duró más de un segundo; Kacchan había apartado la mirada tan rápido como se dio cuenta de las intenciones del de cabello verdoso, desviando su rostro hacia el lado contrario. Deku no necesitó replantearse aquella acción para saber que le había molestado, por lo que, guiándose por la irritación, quitó sus manos de la espalda del rubio, las puso sobre sus piernas y se movió hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. La expresión de sorpresa y el jadeo ahogado de Katsuki no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿En serio? —dijo una vez que se recuperó de su asombro—, ¿estás así de desesperado, Deku?

Midoriya repitió el movimiento, lo que le respondió al chico tan pronto como sintió la descarga de placer, que no duró mucho tiempo, debido a que el menor se había vuelto a detener. Entendió sus intenciones y se limitó a bufar, enojado e impaciente. Katsuki no permitiría que Deku probara con él el juego que él mismo había inventado para torturarlo, incluso si eso significaba que su miembro dentro del menor doliera como los mil demonios, ya que su orgullo era mayor que el dolor y la calentura que sentía. Para cuando se debatía entre si debía explotarle la cara o la entrepierna, Izuku habló en un susurro, ocultando su rostro nuevamente entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro. Había cambiado la posición de sus brazos y ahora las tenía envueltas alrededor de su cuello, enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello rubio.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió jadeante, sin haberlo logrado oír.

—Beso.

Su cuerpo respondió antes de que su mente misma, porque Deku lo había pedido, y antes de darse cuenta, había reaccionado abriéndose paso hasta su boca, luchando con la lengua del menor, que hacía el esfuerzo por seguir el ritmo salvaje de Katsuki, el cual no se molestaba en esperarlo. Y mientras exploraba cada parte de aquella cavidad, se dio cuenta de que había perdido. Izuku lo había engatusado con una simple e inocente frase, una frase que ni siquiera caía dentro del círculo de lo que se le podía llamar rogar, porque simplemente había dicho una palabra y él había reaccionado abalanzando todo su cuerpo encima. Patético e inteligente, pensó enfurecido, tal y como Deku lo era. Aunque no importaba cuánto maldijera al menor en su mente, que se entretenía pasando sus manos aún por su cabello mientras era besado por él, había perdido y lo sabía, lo sabía por la sonrisita de satisfacción que trataba de reprimir, por la forma efusiva con la que le devolvía los besos.

Deku merecía un jodido castigo, uno que le impediría caminar con normalidad durante varios días, y él se deleitaría con tan solo verlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que fui nueva en un fandom, y estoy feliz de saber que fui capaz de escribir (creo ahr) sobre una pareja diferente de las que estoy acostumbrada. Debo decir que este es el primer fic que escribo con escenas Lime o Lemon, no sabría considerar lo que acabo de hacer (?), pero bueno, pienso que esta pareja siempre necesita su salseo de por medio... aunque creo que esto se basó más en aquel salseo e_e En fin, esta historia tenía un propósito completamente diferente en un principio pero acabó de alguna manera en el juego medio enfermizo de estos dos, sé que quedaron algunos puntos sin explicar demasiado bien y que divagué un poco, por lo que ya veré si en un futuro le hago una continuación, pero por el momento, este será el final (inserte emoji malvado, ah)

 **R** eviews?


End file.
